sex and candy
by aquapen
Summary: "For everybody's information I'm very good at baking." Bulma, Goku and a capsule house. Companion piece for Things Behind the Sun.


**Sex and Candy**

* * *

" _Who's that lounging in my chair – who's that casting devious stares in my direction? Mama, this surely is a dream, yeah, mama this must be my dream..."_

* * *

Goku put both his arms behind his head as he balanced on the back legs of his chair and let out a heavy sigh.

"I still don't understand why this is important."

"Because – it's important to me. I want to make it right."

"But it's late!"

"One last chance, Goku, okay? Just – just give me this last chance, for Kami's sake!"

"You've been saying that for the past three hours!"

"And I'll be saying it again if you don't _shut up_ and let me concentrate on this for one second!" Bulma snapped, elbow-deep in the flour.

Goku raised his hands in surrender. "Shutting up."

It was raining outside, and the kitchen of the small capsule house was brightly lit.

Some little, random rain surely wasn't enough to faze Goku, but Bulma wasn't going to stand in the mud of their clearing when they could camp inside and wait, dry and comfortable, for the storm to be over. It had been all good and well until Bulma had decided to surprise Goku and actually prepare something to eat for a change. She was not a great cook – in fact, the only reason she purposefully entered the kitchen of Capsule Corp. was to make coffee. But she wanted to do it, just that once – if only for the sake of proving Goku wrong.

Turned out the only recipe she could remember off the top of her head was the one of her mother's sticky buns. She'd told herself – how hard could it be to mix some butter and stuff into a bowl and make edible matter out of it?

It was basic chemistry, really.

Then why the hell everything kept sticking to the damn countertop?

Bulma growled out loud and punched the dough another time.

Goku winced in sympathy for the dough and was silent for a few more seconds. "I could go hunting. How you feel about roasted wolf?"

Bulma refrained from rolling her eyes; she kept trying to roll and stretch the dough on the board, then she arbitrary decided it was more than okay the way it was.

"Nobody's going to eat roasted wolf for dessert tonight," she said irritably, turning her attention to the saucepan on the stove, were she was trying to bring a caramel sauce to life. She stirred the brown mixture a little and grimaced, then she inconspicuously added some more butter. "In fact nobody should, ever, as far as I'm concerned," she continued, sprinkling the dough with brown sugar and then quickly rolling it up, thinking that if she had to manhandle that stuff for a minute longer her head would explode. It was too much – _everything_ about that evening was sickeningly sweet and it was her fault but maybe that was the life she wanted and it was just _too_ much and she slammed the tray on the counter harder than necessary.

Behind her, Goku couldn't help but smile.

At the way Bulma moved through the kitchen as if trying to hide she was a fish out of water. At the muttered curses under her breath that never failed to make him chuckle – at the white glimpse of her thighs he could catch between the hem of her oversized t-shirt and the hem of her over-the-knee socks. And at her hair pulled up in a ponytail with that adorable carelessness that reminded him of easier times and of how much he loved her exposed neck and the way she moved – something in the way she moved always made him want to stay close – a desire that never ceased to puzzle him.

Bulma slammed the oven door close and twirled on her heels. "There!" she huffed. "Done! I think I got it right this time."

Goku beamed and swiftly landed on the front legs of his chair. He got up stretching and went to stand at the counter at Bulma's side, sniffing the air.

"I hope so because I'm – _so_ – _very_ – hungry."

Bulma, who was putting stuff away in the dishwasher, smirked to herself at the interesting ring of those words. She grabbed the saucepan with the remaining of the caramel and peered inside.

"Want the spoon?" she said, holding it up and waving it back and forth with a sly smile.

Goku's eyes sparkled with unabashed excitement and she tried not to laugh as he cocked his head and parted his lips, ready for it, but Bulma had a different idea.

"Ah-ah," she scolded lightly and she closed her mouth around the tip of the spoon, sucking slightly on the sticky and sweet mixture.

Goku watched her – eyes transfixed. He swallowed thickly as Bulma slowly put down the spoon, then he reached and cupped Bulma's cheek with one hand. Slowly – slowly – he brushed a thumb on her lips and she closed her eyes, opening her mouth wide in time to welcome Goku's tongue as it slid in languidly.

The kiss was slow, open and long. Bulma giving and Goku receiving, an exchange of tastes – of sweet, hot sugar melting on their intertwined tongues. One of Goku's hands slipped into her hair, messing with the ponytail – his other arm he sneaked around her waist to pull her closer and she let him, because she always did. It was what she loved the most – to lean against him until their heartbeats were synchronized, to kiss him until she could hardly breathe.

Their bodies were pressed together, sticking tight, perfect for each other. Then Goku drew back a little.

"It's good," he said, his tongue flicking on his lips.

Bulma arched an eyebrow. "You sound surprised."

"Nah," Goku said, a huge grin spreading on his face as he dove for her neck. "I love your buns," he said into her skin and Bulma couldn't help the giggle that came bursting out of her; but Goku was already picking her up, hoisting her on the countertop and he was sporting a look she knew very well – she wrapped her legs tight around his mid-section, she threaded a hand between his bangs to better expose his eyes and bit her lips around a smile. Bulma loved to look into his eyes up close, in the most intimate way – their noses were grazing; the air between them was getting thick, and a little hot.

And she wanted him. She wanted him bad.

"You gonna do something or are we just staring at each other all evening?" she said after a few moments, a little bit flustered, driven mad by his scent, by his closeness.

Goku raised his eyebrows. "Why do I have to be the only one who waits?" he said, and Bulma raised her eyebrows in turn.

"Okay then, let me down you jerk – _hmpf!"_

Goku silenced her with his mouth on her mouth again. Slow, long strokes of his tongue exploring the inside of her mouth and Bulma moaned as she felt him slip a hand under her t-shirt, as she felt his fingertips against the lace of her panties. She squeezed her eyes shut and inhaled sharply and he moved the panties aside, his fingers sliding inside her with ease.

She snapped her eyes open and found herself staring right into his dark orbs, his breath heavy and steaming on her face and she thought right there, right then, that that was hottest, _hottest_ thing that had ever happened to her. She reached down with a hand and guided the rhythm of his strokes – her other hand was helplessly closed in a fist between his hair, the muscles of her thighs tight, convulsing with spasms; she arched backwards, everything inside her was throbbing with violence and his name was a stutter on her lips and still she knew they could do more – they could go higher and higher –

She finally lost it in an explosion, a staggering, keening sound that echoed against his heavy breathing.

Goku slipped his fingers out, the whole palm glistening – Bulma tipped her head back, breathing hard, shaking harder. Every inch of her being was seizing and in the midst of that bone-wrenching bliss, she felt the sensation of his lips to her neck –

She tried to straighten a little, tried to catch a breath, feeling his eyes hot on her face and she looked down, and huffed a little laugh at what she saw – she felt drunk. Completely – completely wasted.

"Well, friend…" she said in a throaty whisper.

"Yeah?"

Goku's voice was hoarse, maybe a little shaky. Bulma grinned.

"You still hungry?"

"You bet."

Bulma's grin widened. "Thirty minutes, give or take, and the buns are out."

And Goku laughed.

He laughed and with a fluid movement he picked her up and threw her on his shoulders and Bulma shrieked, and then she burst in a laugh and she was still laughing when he lowered her on their bed and started to cover her stomach with a barrage of tiny, teeny, quick kisses and thirty minutes later – give or take – when the timer of the oven beeped, there was nobody around to turn it off.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I was listening to this song (Sex And Candy by Marcy Playground) and I just _had_ to get this trashy one-shot out of my system! XD This is Bulma and Goku during one of their rendezvous, but it could also be a peek into Goku and Bulma's life as a couple living together! You pick! Thank you for reading!


End file.
